


Easy Morning

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slice of life?, youtuber!au, yugbam - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Agora poderia começar a gravar finalmente a receita que tanto pediam para ele. As famosas panquecas de chocolate com baunilha que hora ou outra apareciam em seu canal, ou em algum vlog do namorado, quando os dois filmavam alguma coisa dentro de casa ou iam em algum restaurante e Yugyeom fazia questão de dizer que nenhum das comidas iria ser tão boa quanto a dele.Bambam sorriu olhando o namorado que sorria para o programa que passava na TV, as coisas com Yugyeom eram definitivamente interessantes, mesmo que às vezes milhões de pessoas vissem momentos da vida deles.





	Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - yugbam / palavra: pancakes

Bambam arrumava pela que parecia ser a sétima vez aquele tripé, era a sétima vez que ele ficava na ponta do pé para arrumar a câmera que insistia em cair um pouco deixando a imagem descentralizada. Bufando fez uma nota mental para pedir para Yugyeom o ajudar a comprar algum equipamento novo depois, ninguém merecia passar por isso toda a vez que fosse gravar.

Resmungando baixo começou a arrumar novamente os equipamentos, apertando as coisas que ele ainda tinha forças para arrumar sempre mantendo o cuidado de não mexer demais na câmera, já havia sido um desafio conseguir centralizar a imagem. Não que a cozinha era muito grande, mas deixar tudo enquadrado era uma preocupação muito grande para Bambam.

Depois de se certificar que tudo estava no mínimo aceitável, voltou para seu lugar na bancada. Parecia que estava tudo certo, então olhando ao redor fez um checklist mental rápido. O ingredientes já estavam espalhados na bancada, a câmera parecia querer cooperar com ele, olhou sua imagem na telinha da câmera virada para si, tava tudo certo.

Agora poderia começar a gravar finalmente a receita que tanto pediam para ele. As famosas panquecas de chocolate com baunilha que hora ou outra apareciam em seu canal, ou em algum vlog do namorado, quando os dois filmavam alguma coisa dentro de casa ou iam em algum restaurante e Yugyeom fazia questão de dizer que nenhum das comidas iria ser tão boa quanto a dele.

Era uma experiência interessante namorar uma pessoa famosa na internet, Bambam tinha um canal no Youtube apenas por que as pessoas insistiam em seguir ele em suas redes sociais e perguntar coisas sobre roupas e maquiagem, mas nada disso realmente aconteceria se ele não estivesse namorando um dos grandes nomes da plataforma.

Kim Yugyeom ganhava a vida jogando videogames e fazendo vídeos analisando jogos novos, quando os dois se conheceram não tinham noção que o rapaz meio esquisito seria tão popular online. Bambam o conheceu em uma festa, logo haviam marcado um encontro e quando os dois se deram conta estavam namorando. Agora quatro anos depois era engraçado que algumas partes de seu relacionamento foi compartilhada com milhões de pessoas online.

Tipo quando Bambam teve que voltar para Tailândia por um período para terminar as coisas da sua graduação, foram os seis meses mais difíceis para os dois. Mas Yugyeom fazia questão de ligar para ele e até mesmo quando estava fazendo alguma live, citar que estava com saudade do namorado. Lógico que não estamos contando as fotos e declarações nas redes sociais.

Às vezes Kim Yugyeom era meio brega... mas Bambam não ligava, nem um pouco. Aquilo era o que os dois tinham para ficar um do lado do outro, mesmo a um mar de distância. 

E esses fatos os tornaram o casal mais fofo de toda a internet, deveria ser apenas porque todo mundo é meio sedento por uma história de amor como essa. Por isso as vezes Bambam acabava aparecendo para jogar alguma coisa ou outra no canal do namorado e o moreno era bem gentil com ele quando os dois jogavam alguma coisa que os inscritos pediam, fora que os dois sempre se divertiam.

Isso aquecia o coração de Bambam, de verdade, eles tinham seus momentos ruins mas com Yugyeom tudo era tão mais fácil e tão mais divertido. Passando a mão pelos cabelos recém pintados, ele voltou sua atenção às coisas à sua frente.

"Verdade o vídeo." Falou baixinho e foi apertar o botão para iniciar a gravação

Bambam não era muito de gravar coisas falando, ele preferia a estética da imagem. Yugyeom achava engraçado isso, afinal, seus vídeos eram com ele falando e algumas vezes gritando bem alto. Os vizinhos não gostavam, mas Bambam não ligava, ainda mais porque os dois acabavam ficando sentados na sala onde Yugyeom gravava as coisas apenas jogando conversa fora e editando as coisas.

Finalmente havia começado a gravar a receita que tanto pediam para ele. Aos poucos foi colocando os ingredientes, mexendo, e deixando seus pensamentos irem longe. Cozinhar era algo que sempre o deixava calmo, testar uma receita e ficar horas naquela pequena cozinha apenas aproveitando e pensando em como a vida estava sendo boa consigo.

Ele já havia feito a massa, e agora estava arrumando as coisas para poder gravar a segunda parte da receita. Depois de lavar a mão, começou a arrumar novamente as coisas da câmera porém agora com o foco no pequeno fogão.

A câmera ainda estava meio falhada no quesito ficar parada, mas ele conseguiu deixar do jeito que queria. O que não estava esperando era o namorado entrar no pequeno local com o cabelo para todos os lados e uma cara de sono que só Yugyeom tinha.

"Bom dia." Ele disse rouco indo abraçar o loiro por trás. "O que você está fazendo?"

Bambam sorriu fraco ao sentir o maior apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. "Café da manhã, e aproveitando para gravar a receita para o canal."

O maior apenas fez um som de reconhecimento, mas não o soltou, então o loiro continuou. "Estou fazendo panquecas, quer ir arrumando a mesa ou iremos comer no sofá da sala?"

Yugyeom pareceu acordar um pouco mais depois de ouvir a palavra panquecas. "Vamos comer na sala, estou com preguiça de arrumar tudo..."

"Isso que dá ir dormir às quatro da manhã." Bambam disse com uma voz mais firme porém ainda delicada. O namorado então logo o soltou e se apoiou do outro lado da pequena cozinha. Às vezes o tailandês achava que não era uma boa eles morarem em um apartamento tão pequeno assim, mas, ao mesmo tempo ele mudava de ideia, lá era a casa que os dois alugaram juntos.

Não somente isso, mas toda a decoração era uma mistura das duas personalidades. Bambam seguindo um lado mais vintage com moderno, e Yugyeom com o lado geek dele. Era o encontro das duas personalidades na medida certa, almofadas com bordados abstratos misturadas com símbolos de personagens. Quadros dos dois espalhados pelo corredor. Até as pequenas decorações da sala eram um pouco dos dois, um boneco funko ao lado de alguma escultura que Bambam comprou em uma loja de antiguidades em suas viagens.

Sorrindo terminou de fazer as panquecas. Os pratos que havia separado para fazer a filmagem final do seu vídeo haviam sido dois que ele e Yugyeom compraram quando foram passar férias na Disney. Clichê demais, porém nesse dia Yugyeom o convidou para morar com ele definitivamente com direito a jantar a luz de velas e um pedido de joelhos na frente do castelo da Cinderella.

Assim que arrumou a comida, fez mais algumas filmagens e desligou a câmera a colocando de lado junto com o tripé. Yugyeom não parecia ser tão romântico assim em seus vídeos muito menos se você passasse mais de duas horas com ele, foi isso que Youngjae e Jackson falaram para ele, mas se surpreendeu quando os dois começaram a conversar sobre viagens que gostariam de fazer.

Pegou os dois pratos com o formato de ursinho e foi para a sala onde Yugyeom estava quase caindo no sono de novo, a única coisa o denunciava que estava acordado era o carinho que fazia em Latte, um dos gatos que os dois haviam adotado.

"Yug, acorda pode ir comendo. Vou preparar o chá e seu café." Antes que o tailandês pudesse levantar e deixar o cômodo, Yugyeom o segurou olhando com aqueles olhinhos cansados.

"Não precisa, depois tomamos, senta aqui e vamos tomar café." Sem protestar o menor se sentou, eles tinham movido do sofá para o chão desse jeito ficaria mais fácil usar a mesa de centro como apoio para os pratos.

"E aí, como estão?" Perguntou olhando o namorado levar a segunda garfada para a boca.

"Uma delícia, como sempre." Yugyeom disse e logo depositou um selar nas bochechas cheinhas do loiro. "Você nunca erra nessa receita, e eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo porque tenho você cozinhando para mim"

Bambam gargalhou alto dando um tapa no braço do outro. "Sabia que você estava comigo só porque eu cozinho bem."

Yugyeom o encarou com as bochechas estufadas de panquecas, depois de engolir agarrou o namorado os fazendo cair no tapete, Bambam começou a rir enquanto o maior distribuía beijos por toda a face agora vermelha dele.

"Chega, chega, já entendi."

Yugyeom tinha um sorriso orgulho na face quando se afastou do menor. "Bom mesmo." Antes de continuar levou mais uma garfada de panquecas para a boca. "Sabia que ontem ficaram pedindo para eu chamar você pra jogar comigo?"

"É?"

"Uhum, queriam ver você jogando aquele jogo de terror novo. Mas aí eu falei que não faço isso com você, não depois do que aconteceu quando fomos ver o filme do palhaço." Bambam lembrava muito bem desse dia, nem valia a pena relembrá-lo por completo. Só de pensar um calafrio subiu pela espinha. "Mas fica tranquilo amor, se formos fazer algo juntos vai ser mais light."

"Espero que sim, se não você vai ter que comer comida congelada por uma semana inteira e ainda dormir no sofá."

Yugyeom fingiu espantamento, enquanto observava o loiro comer tranquilamente suas até então intocadas panquecas.

"Eu sei que você fala isso da boca pra fora."

E ele não estava errado, Bambam iria apenas falar isso mas na hora de fazer provavelmente iria chamar o namorado para deitar na cama com ele, com uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre a cama ser muito grande e muito gelada apenas para uma pessoa. Isso quando não terminavam a noite sentados na sacada tomando chocolate quente cobertos por um edredom fofinho fazendo as pazes.

Bambam sorriu olhando o namorado que sorria para o programa que passava na TV, as coisas com Yugyeom eram definitivamente interessantes, mesmo que às vezes milhões de pessoas vissem momentos da vida deles.


End file.
